


Untitled

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the King’s birthday, and you are one of the maidens that are presented to him as a “gift”. Ryan/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The bells chimed early in the morning before the sun began to rise, signalling the start of a special day. You spun around from where you were sitting, in front of your mirror in your room, to glance at the sky. You swore and hurriedly finished putting your hair up in a fancy updo for the ceremony.

 

Flattening out the white dress you were required to wear, you slipped on a pair of simple white shoes to match and walked briskly to the center square of the kingdom. You saw the other girls lined up there as well and you fell into place beside the last one. She reached out to grab your hand and gave you a tight squeeze. You looked at her and squeezed back, noting the fear in her eyes that you knew was reflecting back in your own.

 

The doors banged open and trumpets started to blast in the air as the sun peaked over the horizon, illuminating slowly the area. The trumpets kept playing until everything was lit up, as as the last note echoed out into the air, a single man stepped out of the castle in which you were lined up in front of.

 

It took your breath away. He was one of few royalty that wore a kilt around his waist, held up with his scabbard that was resting there. Wolf fur hung off his one shoulder, giving him a more feral look that matched the light in his eyes. His white boots shone in the morning light, not a speck of dirt or blood on them. And settled on top of his head was a crown made of gold, a thin rim around his head with sharp spikes shooting up to a point.

 

Silence strayed as the King walked towards the line of young girls. One by one, he inspected each women intensely: he would circle them, looking closely at parts of their body. Occasionally, the King would lift up a skirt, or run a hand over their breasts.

 

The line was long but he eventually got to you. Remembering what you have been told, you averted your eyes down as to not look at him, and stood still. He circled around you, running his hand across your sides and breasts. Your breath hitched as you felt his hand venture lower to the hemline of your dress and he pulled it up, inspecting. You heard a hum of enjoyment and the dress fall back down and the King walked back to in front of you. A hand grabbed your chin and lifted your head up forcing you to look at him. Your eyes caught dark blue in panic before you looked away.

 

“Look at me.” his deep voice demanded. You closed your eyes tight before reopening them looking straight forward. Dark blue eyes stared you down, and you felt your heart flutter in your ribcage.

 

“You will do.” He spoke, voice rising in volume to announce his choice.

 

Trumpets started to play once more and a crier made his way beside the King.

 

“The King has chosen. Let us now celebrate the thirty-third birthday of his Majesty, King Ryan!” he hollered and the crowd cheered. You gulped as the King was still looking at you. You smiled hesitantly and he stepped back, a wicked grin on his face, and pulled you along with him back inside.

 

You mentally prepared yourself for what was coming at the end of the walk back inside. Images and stories flashed through your mind of the past girls that were selected as gifts for the King. They would always come out as an entirely new person; come out broken, battered and bruised.

 

When the King pulled you into a room that was barely lit up, you barely had time to take it in as you were roughly shoved against the wall by your neck. A hand gripped tightly around it, cutting off the majority of your air flow to your lungs and you struggled against him, clawing at his hands. Just as your eyesight was near black, he let go and you collapsed to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

 

It was all very quick, which you were not expecting. The sounds of his sword being unsheathed reached your ears before you felt the cool of the metal at your throat. You looked up and saw what little light was in the room reflecting off the King’s eyes. A maniacal look shone back at you and you gulped, starting to stand back up once you felt the tip of the blade pressuring up against your throat.

 

You took a few steps in the direction that put the less amount of pressure on you and walked that way. Once you felt the back of your legs hit a bed, you began to hyperventilate. The King laughed at your reaction and gripped his sword tightly before swiftly bringing it down the front of your body, both shredding your dress off and cutting your body slightly; a trail of blood pearled up starting between your breasts down to your naval. You gasped at the sharp sting before you were pushed on to the bed.

 

The King took your wrists and brought them up to the headboard where a set of metal shackles awaited. The were chained before you could react and you attempted to begin to struggle. A smack on the face stopped your movements temporary before a hand was back on your throat.

 

“Clever girl,” he whispered into your ear, “If you know what is good for you, you will behave, _won’t you?_ ” he asked, lowering his his body to the end of the blood trail to slowly lick his way up. He sucked a breast into his mouth and toyed with it, biting harshly and pulling on the nipple with his teeth. You hissed out in pain and tried to trash out of his reach, but from both being chained and his weight on your lower body, you were stuck there.

 

A hand gripped your hip in attempt to better control you. You whimpered and the fingers started to bring pain. A warning growl bounced off the walls and you still. The hand left your hip and, with a surprising gentleness, traced its way over your exposed skin.

 

"You are much more beautiful like this. The best gift I’ve received yet." King Ryan whispered, his hand now coming back up to your breast. You held your breath and tensed your body, waiting for the sharp pulling that was sure to come. But it didn’t.

 

Instead he cupped your right breast and rubbed his thumb over your nipple. You let out a breathy moan at his ministrations, and he laughed lightly. Again and again he did it, leaning in the press kisses to the left one, to gently suckle and tease it with his tongue. You whimpered and moaned loudly before you knew what you were doing, and when you tried to cover your mouth your wrist jerked in the chain. The King’s other hand made its way lower until it found your slit.

 

You shivered with pleasure at the sensation of his fingers rubbing across the folds, occasionally pushing in slightly.

 

“So wet….so eager.” he moaned to himself before standing up right. He unbuckled his scabbard and dropped it on the floor followed quickly by the sounds of a zipper being undone. You lifted your head to look and your eyes widened as you saw his cock out in his hand.

 

“Just relax and enjoy, love.” He whispered, leaning forward to kiss the inside of your thighs.

 

“Please…”  you begged. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

 

“Please what?” He asked. You dropped your head back on the bed below you.

 

“Please…be gentle.” you choked out, finally prepared for what he was about to do. He laughed as he lined himself up with your hole, balancing on one hand over you and the other on his cock. He flashed you a wicked grin, he pushed himself in.

 

It hurt, as you were still a virgin - a requirement for living in the kingdom for those under age of majority. The King pushed himself all the way in and did not give you any time to adjust before he pulled back out, just to slam his hips forward again. You hissed in pain as you attempted to get adjusted to his size as best you could. Tears escaped your eyes at first as the pain was too much, but as his thrusts continued into you, pleasure started to spike its way in. The King leaned forward to bite down on your neck while one hand went to your throat again to cut off your air supply. You closed your eyes and moaned, surprised at yourself as you enjoyed the sensations.

 

“Look at you, such a dirty, little girl. Dirty, little,  _clever girl_.” The king hissed, his thrusts starting to become slightly erratic. You nodded your head, biting down on your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

 

The hand tightened around your throat as the King gave one last thrust into you, and you felt a warmth spread from in between your legs. Ryan let go of you and pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants and rebuckled his scabbard.

 

“You have an hour until my meeting is done. Be ready.” was all he said before leaving the room. You lay there, slightly frozen in bed, and feeling slightly used.

 

Eventually, a servant came in the room, unchained you, tidied you up and dressed you in a new garment. Her blonde hair falling in her face as she leaned in to look at your neck, gently rubbing her hands over it. You flinched as pain shot through your neck at her touch. She just gave you a sympathetic look and gave you a kiss to your forehead and left.

  
You were left alone, waiting for the King once more.


End file.
